<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas by fantasybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828454">Day 1: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean'>fantasybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Sherlockmas! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Gift Giving, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Parenthood, Parentlock, Random Umbrella Facts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Baker Street is hosting a small Christmas Party. Sherlock, John, and their young son Hamish share gifts and time together with their closest friends! Lots of fluff and Christmassy feels!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Sherlockmas! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>221b was adorned with Christmas decorations – a large tree by the fireplace was filled with red and gold baubles – as well as some home-made creations from the youngest resident. There were twinkly lights and stockings hung above the fireplace with care. It was warm, cosy, and the perfect setting for the annual Christmas Eve get-together with friends and family.</p>
<p>In the living room sat Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, and even Mycroft had come along this year - which was a first. John made the effort to invite him every time but often he was too busy working.</p>
<p>Sherlock stood beside the tree playing his violin for their audience, much to their delight, while John topped up drinks. The Doctor was wearing his classic Christmas jumper while Sherlock remained in his usual suit.</p>
<p>Their 3 year old (nearly 4) son Hamish was asleep upstairs, he’d been so busy today helping with decorations and playing with their puppy Gladstone that he had unfortunately fallen asleep before the party even began.</p>
<p>Sherlock finished his piece, took a bow at his applause, and after putting his violin away he pulled John down onto the sofa beside him.</p>
<p>The group began to pass around presents.</p>
<p>“I got this for Hamish, but I’ll just pop it under the tree.” Molly smiled.</p>
<p>“Such a shame he fell asleep. He has been very busy though, bless him. He loves Christmas!” Mrs Hudson smiled.</p>
<p>“Indeed. John insists on playing make-believe with the whole Father Christmas business, so he’s very excited that a stranger will be breaking into our flat tonight to leave him presents and steal our food.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, fondly though.</p>
<p>“We talked about this, Sherlock. It’s a bit of fun!” John elbowed him gently.</p>
<p>“I know. Chances are he’ll figure it all out in a few years though.” Sherlock said.</p>
<p>“True. He’s already onto us about the Easter Bunny.” John chuckled.</p>
<p>“A tiny bunny holding an Easter Egg? Please, John – as if that old tale would work on our son. He said to us, as we were attempting to explain this bunny, ‘but papa, how does he hold all the eggs?’” Sherlock told everyone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I gave up with that one. But he seemed fairly convinced of Father Christmas. And I’d like to keep it that way.” John smiled, rested a hand on Sherlock’s knee and gave it a squeeze. Sherlock wasn’t totally against the Christmas lie, he did enjoy watching the wonder and excitement in Hamish’s face – this was the first year he’s been old enough to understand it all.</p>
<p>“Mother and Father couldn’t convince you about any of those tales, Sherlock.” Mycroft commented “You branded them all ridiculous from the age of 4.”</p>
<p>“Unsurprising.” Lestrade laughed and took a swig of his beer.</p>
<p>“Indeed. But Hamish enjoys it so I won’t get in his way. I even read him the same Christmas poem three times this afternoon.” Sherlock smiled.</p>
<p>“When it comes to our son you have the patience of a Saint. What was the poem? 'Twas the night before Christmas?" John asked with a fond smile.</p>
<p>"I assume by your familiarity he had you read it too?" Sherlock chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, twice this week. Now, presents! Molly – here’s yours from us.” John handed her a poorly wrapped gift “Apologies for the wrapping – that was Hamish.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I love it – so sweet!” Molly smiled. Once John and Sherlock had got together and her crush had truly dissipated, Molly had become a close friend of the family and often helped with babysitting on date nights.</p>
<p>She unwrapped the parcel and found a bowl that was painted messily in pink and red.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! You took Hamish pottery painting?” she asked them.</p>
<p>“I did." Sherlock nodded "He enjoyed choosing the colours for your bowl. Got a little frustrated when he couldn’t achieve the artistic vision he had though.” </p>
<p>A little thud could be heard from upstairs, and Gladstone sat up from where he lay by the tree.</p>
<p>“Sounds like somebody doesn’t want to miss out.” Mrs Hudson said.</p>
<p>“I’ll get him.” John said and walked upstairs to his son’s room.</p>
<p>He found Hamish stood by the window looking out with big wide blue eyes. His blonde curls all messy from sleep, his reindeer print pyjamas rumpled.</p>
<p>“Is Father Christmas outside?” John asked as he knelt beside his son and looked up into the sky with him.</p>
<p>“Not yet, daddy.” Hamish sighed and turned into John’s arm “I fell as’eep! I missed da partee!”</p>
<p>“You did fall asleep! It’s been a very busy day! But, I’ve got some good news for you, little man.” John smiled as he stood up with Hamish on his hip “You didn’t miss it – everyone’s downstairs waiting for you!”</p>
<p>Hamish gasped “Le’s go! Le’s go!” he bounced in John’s arms excitedly.</p>
<p>John chuckled and walked downstairs.</p>
<p>“Hamish!” a chorus rang out and Gladstone barked at John’s feet, excited his play mate was back.</p>
<p>“Papa! I fell as’eep but den I woke up and daddy says I didn’t miss da partee!” Hamish said excitedly to Sherlock who sat across the room. John placed Hamish on the floor and the little boy raced over to his papa and was picked up and sat on his lap.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you woke up to see everyone - we just gave Molly the present you made her.” Sherlock kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“I love it, Hamish - thank you! I love the colours! This will be my new breakfast bowl!” she praised him excitedly.</p>
<p>Hamish smiled “I went paintin’ with papa, and daddy was gone shoppin’ for papa’s present! It’s-”</p>
<p>“Shh, Hamish! Don’t give away all my secrets.” John chuckled as he sat beside them.</p>
<p>“But daddy! Papa says he already knows!” Hamish pouted.</p>
<p>John sighed and put his head back against the sofa “Sherlock. I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>“John. Really. You’re awful at keeping things from me. Just be happy that I usually pretend I don’t know what you’ve got me to protect your feelings on the matter.” Sherlock leaned into John’s side.</p>
<p>“Anyway, presents! Hamish why don’t you get Uncle Mycroft’s gift from under the tree?” John tickled Hamish’s belly.</p>
<p>“No, wanna stay with papa.” Hamish squished himself into Sherlock’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>John got up and said jokingly “You are such a papa’s boy at the moment. When am I going to get some love?” as he passed Mycroft his gift.</p>
<p>“Don’t be jealous, John. He spent the first six months of his life glued to your side. It’s my turn.” Sherlock said cheekily and tickled Hamish’s armpits, sending the boy into a fit of giggles. By the time he stopped Mycroft had opened his present to find an umbrella.</p>
<p>“Ah. An umbrella… to add to my collection.” Mycroft said, trying and failing to hide his slight confusion and disappointment. He liked an umbrella, but he wasn’t the kind of person to own multiple versions of the same item.</p>
<p>“I know you already have one, but Hamish saw this particular model and insisted. Tell Uncle Mycroft about the umbrella, Hamish.” Sherlock nudged his boy who turned around and faced his curious Uncle.</p>
<p>“When it rains de umb’ella goes lots and lots of colours! Like a wainbow!” Hamish clapped excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well this is a special umbrella indeed then!" Mycroft smiled genuinely "You see, Dear Nephew, the science behind these colour changing umbrellas is the manufacturer uses hydrochromic ink which reacts with water to-“</p>
<p>Sherlock interrupted Mycroft with a quick and bored “As fascinating as that is, Mycroft, I believe Hamish already had John do extensive googling on just this topic on the day of purchasing your gift. And it’s Lestrade’s turn to have a gift.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Well, I’m glad to hear you’ve been exercising your curiosity, Hamish. And thank you for the gift.” He nodded to his nephew.</p>
<p>“Don’ open it inside, Uncle My! It’s all scary and bad things happen!” Hamish warned seriously.</p>
<p>“Unlikely. That is a superstition, Hamish.” Sherlock explained “An irrational belief, in particular this one stems either from Ancient Egyptians worried about angering Sun Gods or Victorians concerned about opening a large umbrella indoors and injuring somebody. Though the second isn’t wholly irrational, it is still rather foolish to be concerned to the point of superstition when a little caution will serve you better.”</p>
<p>Hamish was listening to his father with rapt attention, taking it all in.</p>
<p>“The things you retain…” John shook his head with a fond smile “Here, Lestrade, open this and take us away from all this umbrella talk.”</p>
<p>Lestrade took his gift and tore through the wrapping. “Ah! A… crime report?”</p>
<p>“I convinced Sherlock to take a look at that old cold case you’ve been badgering him about.”</p>
<p>“It was a 2, 3 at best! Mind-numbingly dull, Lestrade. I’m disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not – thanks, guys!” Lestrade looked delighted.</p>
<p>“I wan’ Nana Hudson to open pwesent now!” Hamish smiled “Pease, daddy!”</p>
<p>“Of course. Mrs Hudson.” John smiled and passed her a poorly wrapped gift as he returned to his seat between her and Sherlock.</p>
<p>“Did you wrap this, Hamish?” Mrs Hudson asked Hamish with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>Hamish nodded excitedly as she opened it gently “Oh wow! Would you look at this! You were busy at that pottery painting place!” she held up her new plate. It was blue with what appeared to be two blobs holding hands on the front.</p>
<p>“Dats you an’ me, Nana Hudson!” Hamish grinned, looking very much like a miniature Watson with that smile.</p>
<p>“Is that us holding hands at the park, perhaps? On our walks to feed the ducks?” she smiled.</p>
<p>Hamish nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you, poppet, I love it.” She reached over John and stroked Hamish’s soft blonde hair.</p>
<p>Hamish smiled, ever so pleased to have done so well with his pottery presents. He leaned back against Sherlock’s chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Hamish and rested his cheek on his son’s head.</p>
<p>Much to the surprise of pretty much everyone that knew him, Sherlock had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. He adored Hamish, doted on him, and enjoyed almost every aspect of parenting. From imparting his wealth of wisdom, to entertaining his son with quirky violin pieces. He took it all in stride. He also enjoyed seeing his husband embrace fatherhood the way John Watson embraces everything he loves. With big arms, a fierce heart, and a kindness unlike any Sherlock had seen. John leant against Sherlock’s shoulder as the evening wore on. More gifts were exchanged and Christmas stories shared, and the warmth in 221b Baker Street spread through the hearts of all inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment, constructive criticism always welcome! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Fun fact (I hope haha): This is the first part of a "12 Days of Christmas" themed Sherlock collection I'm creating this December! They'll likely all be different little one-shots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>